1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to vehicle anti-theft systems and more particularly, to vehicle anti-theft systems which prevent gearshifting of vehicles with automatic transmissions and thereby the theft of the vehicles. Still further, the present invention is directed to a vehicle anti-theft system wherein the automatic transmission gearshift lever is releasably lockingly enclosed within a housing formed by a pair of housing portions which prevent access to a release button carried by the gearshift lever.
2. Prior Art
Vehicle anti-theft systems which lock a gearshift lever are well known in the art. The best prior art known to Applicant include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,488,846; 5,410,896; 5,179,868; 5,020,390; 5,020,344; 4,825,670; 4,747,279; 3,245,240; 2,458,002; and, 220,117.
Some prior art systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,846 provide a lock assembly which is operated by a key to move a locking member so as to immobilize the gearshift lever. Such systems must be provided by the new car manufacturer, as the gearshift lever must be adapted to receive the locking member therein. Such systems do not give any indication to a would-be thief that they are employed. A thief must first break into a vehicle to discover that the gearshift lever is locked.
In other systems, such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,670, lockable security devices include a shackle which loops around a gearshift lever and is secured to a member which is releasably lockable to a pair of upstanding frame members that are bolted to the vehicle frame or structure. While such systems may be retrofit into existing vehicles, the frame members utilized for the security system are quite unsightly, and not easily moved from one vehicle to another.
In still other systems, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,410,896 and 5,020,390, housing structures are provided for encompassing an upper portion of a gearshift lever. However, such systems can be displaced relative to the gearshift lever, which would permit the release button on the gearshift lever to be operated without removal of the housing.
None of the known prior art systems provide a housing having a pair of housing portions that together form a substantially closed cavity for enclosing an upper portion of a vehicle automatic transmission gearshift lever therein, where a pair of shackle members are engaged by a lock cylinder extending into the cavity space. The face of the lock being contiguous the planar surface of a housing portion. While some systems include laterally extending partitions, such do not limit the lateral displacement of the housing sufficiently to prevent the release button being actuated thereby.
A vehicle anti-theft system for preventing access to an automatic transmission gearshift release button is provided. The anti-theft system includes a housing having a first portion and a second portion together forming a substantially closed cavity for enclosing an upper portion of a vehicle automatic transmission gearshift lever therein. The upper portion of the gearshift lever carries a release button enclosed within the cavity. The anti-theft system further includes a lock coupled to the housing for securing the first portion to the second portion. The lock includes a lock cylinder extending into the substantially closed cavity.
From another aspect, a vehicle anti-theft system is provided which includes a first housing member having a first cavity and a first open side defining an opening to the first cavity. The first cavity includes a pair of shackle members extending from a surface internal to the first cavity through the first open side. The anti-theft system also includes a second housing member having a second cavity and a second open side defining an opening to the second cavity. The first and second housing members are secured together with the first open side of the first housing member being disposed adjacent the second open side of the second housing member, with an upper portion of a vehicle automatic transmission lever disposed therebetween. The first and second cavities together define a gearshift receiving space. The anti-theft system further includes a lock having a lock face disposed contiguous to a planar wall surface of the second housing member and a lock cylinder extending into the second cavity for coupling with the pair of shackle members.
The present invention is also directed to a method of preventing access to an automatic transmission gearshift release button. The method includes the step of providing a housing having a pair of releasably securable portions and a lock for securing one of the portions to the other. The housing has a cavity formed therein and the lock including a lock cylinder extending into the cavity and mounted to one of the housing portions. The other of the housing portions having a pair of shackle members extending therefrom and engageable with the lock cylinder. Next, a portion of a gearshift lever carrying a release button is enclosed within the cavity of the housing with the pair of shackle members straddling the gearshift lever. Then, the pair of portions of the housing are secured together, engaging the pair of shackle members through openings formed in the lock cylinder to prevent unauthorized access to the release button of the gearshift lever.